But what happened between you and Matty anyway?
by stoker315
Summary: So ante up... Liv and Franky... is anyone even liking this? Or am I just making my own perverse fantasies come true? Remember I own nothing and this this is M.
1. Chapter 1

"But what happened between you and Matty? You know back there on the way to the non-wedding? I know that he wants you, and just watching you, I know that you want him, so what happened?" Liv looked up, from where she was lying on the floor, to where Franky lay on the bed.

"_Ghosts_". Came the muffled reply from Franky, pushing Liv's feet off of the bed, and burying her head under the pillow.

"Ghosts? And what exactly does that mean?"

"Gmm... sh... lllsht..." came the unintelligible reply.

"Wow, and that means, exactly what?"

"I can't... ". Came the voice from the pillow.

Liv sat up, moved over to the bed and put a hand on Franky's back, rubbing it gently, trying to sooth Franky's demons. "It's okay, you know. Whatever it is, nobody cares. They're your ghosts; everybody has some. I just think that maybe yours are scarier than most. Matty loves you; we all love you: Grace, Mini, Alo, Richey and me! You know that you're safe with us right?"

"Hmmm... seems to me that you have been holding out on me! Where's the spliff?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Richey loves me? Grace loves me? You love me?"

"I must. I gave Matty up, and didn't even feel a real need to push you under a mobility assistance scooter! And there is no spliff!"

"So you were there too, huh? Did everybody in college see me on the first day?"

"Pretty much; I think that's when I first asked myself, who is that_ fascinating_ person? " Liv purred. "Then you came out with us, danced at the mall, played make-up and ran like hell when Grace got you that necklace and I knew; I knew that I could love you. "

"Ja... ssss... mmehruyehns..." came the mumble, as she hid under her pillow again.

Liv peeled back the pillow, and looked into misty eyes. Liv gently wiped the moistness off of Franky's cheek, than leaned in to kiss everything all better. At least that was her intention, but how could she not take time to try to cajole a smile. Anything to brighten that beautiful, sad face, but the tears didn't stop.

"Do you know what the best part of love and trust is? People think that you are you: and they love you; and are fascinated by you; and want to hold you; and protect you; and _`freak or strange' _or any of those other words that you seem to hear in your head never enter into anyone`s elses thoughts"

"I think it's the _holding me_ that made me lose my mind".

Liv's hand had not left Franky's back, though her rhythm had slowed. The kiss meant to settle Franky had done its work, allowing Franky to slowly express her feelings. Liv had not expected Franky to turn over so suddenly, and now found her hand, embarrassingly slowly rubbing Franky's breasts. And where does one go from there? Liv thought as she went to pull her hand back.

"I wanted him to kiss me; I wanted him to touch me, and then I just panicked. Everything went from _perfect to trapped_ in 10 seconds flat; and I don't know if I can stop it from happening again, and I don't want everyone to think I'm a freak; _I'm sure that you, and Mini, and Matty must think that I am, she thought silently,_ but I don't know if I can keep the ghosts out of my head".

Franky's panic at being physically touched dissolved Liv's heart. Liv wanted to test Franky's boundaries. Franky seemed reasonably calm right now, and after all, she had allowed herself to be touched, even kissed in the church. Would Franky pull away from Liv too? she wondered. Never one to shy away from a physical contact, Liv left her hand on Franky's breasts to see if Franky would move the hand, if Liv did not.

Franky left her hand alone, and after a noticeable pause, Liv raised her hand to Franky's cheek. "Franky, people care about you. You are who you are, and I _love_ you for who you are; no strings". Slowly, as in the church, and so as not to spook her, Liv leaned in and kissed Franky tenderly, a kiss to which Franky responded.

Slowly at first, cautiously, gently Liv raised herself level with the bed, not placing her weight on Franky, she continued to kiss Franky, until Franky started to shuffle over to make room. As Franky began to move making room for Liv, Liv climbed over Franky, so that she would be trapped between Franky and the wall, allowing Franky the escape she felt that Franky needed.

``It`s okay Franky, whatever is going on in your head, it`s okay". She brushed Franky`s bangs away from her face and kissed her cheek again. "Just lie down here, beside me. Sleep. Everything will make more sense in the morning. It`s amazing what time can do for perspective. Maybe we can talk then". (_And maybe tomorrow, we try a to go a little further, if you want too, thought Liv)._


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the play! It's shite. It just keeps ringing in my head, and every time I recite the lines, I see Franky's face. The play is over; I should be able to forget the sodding role, but I can't". She threw her script to the ground amidst the clutter remaining on the stage; Matty stooped to pick it up, and saw the scene that Liv had been referring to.

_OLIVIA_

_By maidhood, honour, truth and every thing, __3.1.150_

_I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride,_

_Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide._

_Do not extort thy reasons from this clause,_

_For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause,_

_But rather reason thus with reason fetter, __3.1.155_

_Love sought is good, but given unsought better._

_VIOLA_

_By innocence I swear, and by my youth_

_I have one heart, one bosom and one truth,_

_And that no woman has; nor never none_

_Shall mistress be of it, save I alone. __3.1.160_

_And so adieu, good madam: never more_

_Will I to you my master's tears deplore._

_OLIVIA_

_Yet come again; for thou perhaps mayst move_

_That heart, which now abhors, to like his love. 3.1.164 _

"What kind of fucked up l'il circle of friends are we? I can't talk to my best friends, but instead I am talking to the wanker that threw me over, for the girl I want. Grace said that all we had to do was finish the play and it would all be okay. But it's not okay. I feel like I am trapped in the play; that we are living the play, until our dear Viola shakes off her guise! I just want to know why we're here! What we're doing!".

"We're here to clear up" deliberately confounding her with his answer. "You and I said we'd clear up today; Mini and Franky are clear up detail tomorrow... Bloody hell, I don't know Liv, all that I can say is that I understand. What did you call me, _a sick fuck_? Perhaps I am. If I can't have Franky, I could want you to have her; I do love you, and I want you to be happy, but I _**NEED**_ her. Franky is just a glorious head fuck thing; I told her that the first time that we met, and I can't say that I've changed my mind any" replied Matty.

"What the hell did I do now? What are you two on about? I wasn't even here, how is it my fault this time?"

"We were just discussing the _glorious head fuck thing_, that is our good friend Franky, weren't we Matty?"

"Ummm, Franky, how are you?" Matty asked hesitantly.

"Matty, Franky and I need to talk", Liv said dismissively. Matty looked at Franky for confirmation of Liv's instruction... and with a glance, Franky assured him that he was in fact allowed to leave.

"Franky, do you remember act 3, scene1?" (she nodded the affirmative), " I feel that we are living it. _Love sought is good, but given unsought better._" said Liv, reaching for Franky, moving into her and kissing her. "I'm beginning to think that Grace was right, _We need to finish. Just finish_. We need to stop living the play, and just start living. I want to kiss you. But it's okay if you don't want to; I just think that you do".

"I don't know what I want; I don't know who I want" she said as she kissed Liv. Between the kisses, Franky continued, "right now I feel safe and right, being here with you, but there are times that it feels that only Matty can understand me; he is the only one who knows what it is to be on _the outside _of everyone, and everything; to be different".

"Yeah, he has been known to have that effect of people. Some of 'em even bring him home and keep 'im for a few weeks, until they realise that Matty understands a lot, but even Matty doesn't understand Matty, and that makes ya safer (and smarter), letting Matty go. I may not understand all of you yet, but I will. I want to!"

Liv's kiss was passionate, and Franky's response, unexpected; as her knees went weak, Liv guided her to a stack of props, trying to keep her balance as she lay herself down, bringing Franky down on top of her. _So much easier, Liv thought, to push someone down and lie on top of them, but she would never stay if I did that... _

_She's so light; so fragile... Kind of symbolic that she is so fragile in spirit and feels so fragile in form, don't ya think? Oh Livvy, sweetie, this is so not Psychology... it's time to focus on some Anatomy... and honestly, I wonder why it never occurred to me before, that lying down on the bottom, sure frees up my hands..._

Liv brushed the bangs away from Franky's eyes. It was strange to stare up into eyes that were so unsure, so _feral_.

Franky seemed torn between attraction and panic. A kiss, a simple gentle kiss; this was her fourth kiss from Liv, and she had enjoyed each one, wanted each one, appreciated each one, but she really wasn't sure what to do now. With Liv below her, she had to decide, she had to choose, and she knew that she wasn't ready for that control. Instead, she rolled slightly to land beside Liv, allowing Franky her freedom, but allowing Liv the freedom to lead their intimate dance.

A kiss, another kiss... really that's all she wanted.

Liv had other plans once she had her freedom. Her hand went quickly to the side of Franky's face; she was surprised when Franky turned into the caress and kissed her hand. This unexpected encouragement, fortified Liv's resolve. A leg slowly nudged Franky's open and slipped itself high between Franky's. Again, Franky moved into Liv.

As they lay facing each other, Liv used her face to move Franky's off of the props, to kiss ckeek, her neck, her throat. She kissed and licked the rapid little pulse, that she could feel on Franky's neck, then stayed there, just breathing in Franky's scent; amazed at how someone so seemingly powerless, could be totalling controlling Liv's every thought.

Strange how, despite her loathing of the small tight fitting tank top, Liv longed to see Franky's beloved _wifebeater_, and she helped Franky shuck the plaid overshirt that she had been hiding under. With this impediment gone, Liv was able to run her hand over Franky's lithe frame, appreciating the feel of the tangible shiver, running up Franky's spine. _God, you really are glorious_ were Liv's thoughts, but her voice projected a low growled _Mmmm..._

Liv could hear the change in Franky's breathing, knew that they had gone about as far as Franky could at this point, and slowed her explorations, _you really are safe you know_, Liv willed Franky to understand. But Liv understood, ghosts can't be reasoned with, you simply have to work past them, and over time, you can. She took Franky's hand, and placed it at her own heart, letting Franky feel the effect that she had on her, and again caressed Franky's face. Then she felt Franky curl into her, hiding her face, and recognised the shakes that accompanied unwanted, uncontrolled sobs.

"It's okay, Franks".

Eventually, as the tears slowed, Franky turned from Liv, but didn't try to escape. Liv moved into Franky and they stayed together, spooning on a stack of props, until Franky had had a chance to nap, putting her ghosts down for a rest that both she and the demons needed. Liv stayed awake, and on guard, protecting her, '_it may not be okay, YET, but it will be Franks. I promise. God, this is so unfair, who hurt you Franks, who left you so scare and damaged?'_


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish that I could be like you; just doing what you want, when and with whom, but really I can't. It's so strange to feel so close to someone, until you're, you know, close to 'em."

"I think that it's easier to be close to someone's body than to be close their mind; so I think, I envy you".

"Do you really, Liv?"

"Come sit by me Franks. Do people really scare you that much?"

"Not so much, anymore. Just a little, when people get too close, when people touch me".

"Does it happen to you all of the time? Are you always scared when you are near people?"

"Not always; the more I want to be near someone, it seems, the more I panic; go figure that one. ".

"Hmmm. Panic happens when you want to be close, and you are obviously nervous, so that must mean that you want to be close to me...".

"It's different with you, Liv. Every time I start to feel that I might panic, things just seem to, I dunno... slow down, and I have time to breathe, and I am okay. I'm okay with you. I'm scared, but I don't seem to lose my mind." Franky reached for Liv's hand, held it in her own, against her knee.

"Franky, I know that I keep saying it, but somewhere in the back of your mind, I want you to hear this... you _are_ safe with me. I won't hurt you", she said as Franky moved in to kiss her.

The kiss was hesitant, uncertain, but grew bolder as it lasted. For a change Liv didn't lead their private dance, Franky did; Liv just followed, thinking with a secret smile, perhaps I should have let her do this before.

It's truly amazing how sane, rational people can lose any semblance of control when their hormones start to play, thought Liv. Franky had started with a kiss; a kiss that became more hungry, more needy, more demanding. A kiss that began gently, then moved to explore her mouth, and was now trying to devour her. Liv almost struggled to breathe due to the desperate onslaught from Franky.

Franky's hands had began to explore: first she examined Liv's neck and throat, and where her hands led, her mouth soon followed. Collar bones, what funny fascinating things... Franky's mouth became distracted there, while her hands explored Liv firm, beautiful back: shoulders to shoulder blades, ribs, spine, and right down to the roundness of Liv's bum. Everything _felt so good_, _smelled so good_, tasted so... _**good**_. Suddenly, Franky could remember what her personal demons had been trying to say to her, and really, she didn't care. This was Liv; this was not someone she had to protect herself from!... _and tasting Soooo good..._ .

Franky wasn't shy about touching, as much as she was shy about being touched and as she didn't stress like she normally would when having limited control; Liv was giving her the power that she need, though she was growling a frustration of sorts at being unable? _(unwilling?)_ to touch Franky back and spook her off. When Franky's hands left their slow, torturous exploration of her back, moving back by Franky's mouth at Liv's throat, and then began to move lower, Liv's muted growls became more vocal and more directed towards urging Franky on, urging Franky lower; Liv certainly wasn't used to someone exploring her body this slowly and intently.

Franky was licking at the notch at the base of Liv's throat, she could feel the sounds Liv was making vibrate up through her tongue, and that feeling seemed to intoxicating attached to Franky's own centre. Her hands began to explore Liv's breasts, the firm full roundness, what beautiful words, what a beautiful feeling: _firm... full... round... _As she continued to explore; nipples that Franky had already thought were excited, standing straight to attention, began to become even more taunt, and she could not resist putting her mouth onto one, and tasting it, sucking it deep into her mouth. The first had tasted so incredible that she really did **_have _**to try the other one. Franky could have happily stopped there, spending another hour licking each tiny change in the surface of Liv`s nipples but Liv was not having any of that! She was wet, and she was definitely wanting more; even Franky, whose closest contact with other people was usually a source of panic, requiring more effort to address her own emotions, than to read her partner, could tell, at this point Liv needed her to move on.

Franky recognised that she was not feeling a crushing in her chest, but a tingling in her groin that was making her groan and move her hips into Liv`s thigh... the closest part of Liv`s body to Franky`s _need_.

Liv was almost too absorbed in her own desire to notice, but the sheer thought of being able to give Franky her own release just added another dimension to Liv`s excitement. _God! How much longer could she endure this? _Liv had always had reasonably enjoyable sex._ Hell,_ _that was what she liked about it_! But this? This was a new level, even for Liv.

Franky had gotten lost again, distracted by a belly button bobble. Franky licked it; sucked it, and then used her tongue to attack Liv's belly button.

Franky's hands began following a slow, so slow, path to Liv's mound. Her fingers moved lower. Franky had always been bothered when exploring herself; sometimes the hormonal **need** overwhelmed her, but her ghosts frustrated her, not allowing her to follow through. But here was Liv, so wet, so warm, so uncaring about how she felt, or who was seeing her in time of this vulnerable need. She used her fingers to part Liv's labia and felt another small gush of moisture, which Franky then used to trace up to Liv's clit. Franky had been so slow, and yet so thorough that Liv shuttered as soon as Franky touched her.

Franky who was not used to this kind of connection was uncertain as to what had happened; she was nervous that she had done something wrong, as Liv wriggled away from the exploration of her centre.

"_Give me second, ya? Just gimme..._" Liv whispered in a very strange kind of hoarse, throaty sound that Franky had not heard before, but before Franky could invest too much in her personal insecurities, Liv reach for Franky's hand, and put it back, saying "_slowly, gently, touch me again", _and Franky complied.

Liv lasted longer the second time, and the third. Liv's body was telling Franky, though she may not understand everything that was happening between them, what was happening was _good._

Finally, Liv said enough, she already knew that tomorrow was a skirt day... she wasn't going to have any kind of pants touching her tomorrow, but it was worth it! She was exhausted from their tryst, and Franky was lying down, with her head on Liv's stomach, looking up at her like an adoring angel.

Liv wasn't sure how, but she was going to have to reach Franky's ghosts, and help Franks lock them away. After this time together, she just knew that she _**had**_ to make Franky feel the way that Franks made her feel. She stroked Franky's face gently, pushing her hair back from her eyes, but neither of them said anything. They could talk later; Franky had touched her, and hadn't panicked, and that was definitely worth talking about, but for now, just lying together, being together, perhaps that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that next's season's play should be Bronte, not The Bard", opined Liv.

"Ooo, which one?" mused Frankie.

"Emily! Since it's not a play, we could get extra credit adapting the novel! I mean, I can see the whole thing in my head... I'm just not sure how The Head, will take it!"

"Take what? What's the problem? Wouldn't it be _un-British_, not to produce Wuthering Heights, when your students ask for it?"

"Yes, but you apparently can't envision my casting of the play... this is SOOoooo exciting!"

With a very suspicious "why", Frankie encouraged Liv to continue...

"Well, I think that you and Matty **are** Catherine and Heathcliff, but I see you and me as Cathy and Hareton, so that's where things start to go a bit wonky. Nick of course, would be Hindley; Alo could be Linton, and Mini would _have_ to be Isabella. We'll get Grace to script and direct it".

"How am I supposed to play two leads? Although I do suppose that Catherine and Cathy are never on stage together..."

"It's done all time! Besides,_ lover_, you aren't Cathy; you're Hareton. Everything about you is Hareton! Hareton has been hurt badly by others, others that he should have been able to trust. Love is there, ready for him, and though he feels it, he can't quite reach for it, or accept it; he's been hurt too badly, and it's only at the very very end of the novel that he is willing to accept Cathy's love, and move forward as a character".

"And you're Cathy? What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I know that a part of you is always going to belong to Matty, but I don`t think that you two will ever be happy together. I think that you also love me, and I know that I love you, and want to protect, maybe from Heathcliff`s wrath, or Matty's confusion, or just life, who knows. But I also know that it may still be a while before you can accept that from me".

With that, Franky moved in closer to Liv. "You know, I may have been a little nervous, but I'm not _afraid_"

"I'm not judging Franks. We have time; everything doesn't have to be a rush; we can wait until you're not _nervous_."...and as she finished her words, Franky kissed her hard, pulling Liv into her, determined to show Liv that she was unafraid. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Franky knew that _spite_ was not a good reason for kissing someone, for seducing them, but she also knew that _spite_ is an excellent way to overcome nervousness...

"Kiss me Liv, touch me; we'll see who's afraid"

"We don't have to Franks"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do" Liv mumbled around Franky's tongue.

"Then let's!"

Liv's resolve was broken, right then and there. She kissed Franky, and though nervous herself, at first, the more they kissed and she touched, the bolder her touches became. Maybe Franky would be okay, they had had private intimate moments before; Liv would watch; she would be careful, this sure beat a dream and a wank, any day!

Liv had waited a long time for Franky to be okay. She really did seem to want this, and so Liv began by kissing Franky's mouth, tracing her lips with fingers, longing to touch. She traced Franky's eyes, kissing the lids, kissing Franky's nose. She traced her fingers down Franky's throat, placing her mouth over where her fingers had last been, and turning what could have been a gentle, needed bite into: a kiss, a lick, a suckling.

As she licked and kissed Franky's throat, she inhaled the smell of Franky. The smell was enthralling, making Liv feel more feral than friend. The sexual animal that she tried to always keep leashed around Franky was beginning to wake, and purr her own desire. Liv moved behind Franky, sliding her hands up under Franky's layers of shirts, and in one swift movement, slipped them all up and over Franky's head. The ease with which she had begun disrobing Franky was foiled by the knot of shirts now trapping Franky's arms; (they both knew that if things were to continue, they would have to free Franky to avert the panic that so often followed her).

Liv laughed a muffled giggle into Franky's neck, as she worked to free Franky's arms. Franky stilled smelled wonderful, and Liv wasn't ready to give up her position. Instead of coming round to the front of Franky to make things easier, she knelt down behind Franky, kissing her lower back, and used one hand on sleeve buttons, while the second hand explored trouser buttons.

_The dads should be at work for another hour or two, and time to travel home,_ but Franky still wasn't sure that she and Liv should be _having at it_ in the sitting room... that said, she also didn't want to stop anything right now either; things felt good, and she felt safe, so once Liv had her freed of most of her cloths, she turned around, sat down beside Liv, and started to strip her friend.

God, how she loved Liv's body! It was so very different from her own. Liv's breasts were wonderfully round, her bum was so curvaceous, and everything in between was beautiful, rich in colour and taste, full, and firm, she couldn't understand what this beautiful body was doing with hers, a form she saw as boyish, next to Liv's womanly curves.

But Liv seemed to adore Franky's beautiful solid form. Liv was always trying to taste every inch of Franky; a whole breast would fit into her mouth. Her nipples would rise keeping Liv's tongue entertained for minutes... it could have been hours Liv thought, but after minutes, Franky's need would grow, Franky would start to growl and squirm, and Liv would know that she was going to have to move on.

As Liv's mouth explored, so did Franky's hands. Liv's breasts would not fit in Franky's hands, each breast required two hands to capture it adequately, but with a little moving around, her mouth could entertain Liv's nipples while having her own explored. As cliché as it is, 69 really is a very useful, and fulfilling number! Each touch Liv gave Franky's body, Franky returned with enthusiasm.

Normally, Liv liked to spend some time licking her lover's belly, but today, with Franky mimicking her every move, Liv moved right on to Franky's centre. Each girl removed the other's panties, after all they were in the way, and then each had a chance to see the wetness that their respective activities had inspired. If that weren't enough, the excitement each girl felt was obvious, as they licked at each other's wetness. The smell of their mutual desire was intoxicating!

Though each wanted only to pleasure the other, it really was difficult to concentrate with a task-oriented mouth attached to one's centre. Occasionally a finger would divert itself, from the task at hand, slipping up inside a wet warm tunnel, shagging with such purpose that neither girl was terribly surprised by how quickly their efforts were rewarded.

After Franky stopped trembling, Liv returned to Franky's centre, lapping up the nectar that Franky's body was releasing. Eventually, Liv turned again, so as to face Franky, licking her fingers, and smearing some of Franky's wetness off onto her nipples, so that she could lick Frank's breasts again, before returning to kiss Franky's mouth so deeply, that Franky thought, _who needs to breathe any ways! It's overrated! Really I just want to stay here. _

Eventually, Liv placed her head on Franky's breast, and said into it, "See Catherine and Heathcliff never got to do this, but I bet Hareton and Cathy could have got to this point!"

"Mmmm... do you imagine that Emily's Hareton would have had to tell his Cathy, `c'mon mate, grab your kit, and let's get to my room before my dads get home!' 'Cuz although I really enjoyed this, I really really don't want to have to talk to them about it..." she finished saying as they heard the shake of keys rattling at the door.

"So do you think Rich would be a good Lockwood?" giggled Liv maniacally as she ran for the stairs, assorted cloths in hand.


End file.
